Illicit Relations
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: She has always fascinated him... his beautiful, seductive, crazy sister-in-law. But she is dangerous as she is seductive... and now she has her sights on him. M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1 Slippery When Wet

Chapter 1 – Slippery When Wet

Lucius Malfoy was preoccupied as he climbed the two flights of stairs up to the room he shared with Narcissa.

As much as he tried not to think about her his thoughts constantly drifted back to his wife's sister... Bellatrix.

Every time she was around he couldn't help watching her. Her dark sensual allure drew his eyes like a magnet. Those large dark eyes... those long dark waves of hair... that porcelain skin... that luscious pouty mouth...

She was beautiful, sensual and completely seductive. She was also completely off limits. They were both married and she was his sister-in-law. If he was honest with himself the fact she was forbidden fruit made her even more tempting. He couldn't though. He wouldn't. He loved his wife.

He had no doubt Bella was well aware of the effect she had on him. The same effect she had on most men.

She seemed to enjoy teasing him... flicking him seductive glances...smirking at him with those lovely lips... lowering her voice to a husky purr when she spoke to him... trailing her hand down those lovely curves when she saw he was looking. Oh yes. She knew he wanted her.

Sometimes when he was alone he would imagine what it would be like to give in to her. To have her. To have her slender body naked and writhing under his. On those occasions he would invariably need a cold shower.

In fact... a shower sounded good at the moment. It was a very warm July day and he'd been kept busy with work for the Dark Lord all day. He walked into the large elegantly decorated bedroom. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the soft sound of the shower running in the en suite bathroom.

Lucius stripped down so he was wearing nothing but his pants and headed for the shower. As he slid the door open to the bathroom the sound of the shower hit him. The room was full of steam. Which was strange. Narcissa had gone out several hours ago. The figure he could see hazily through the semi-opaque door of the shower was definitely feminine.

The figure in the shower turned to face him and the shower shut off. The door of the shower opened and Bellatrix stepped out, dripping wet and completely naked.

"Shower's free" she said brightly, seemingly unconcerned with the fact she didn't have a thing on. He however was very aware of that fact. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her body. Droplets of water adorned the full creamy breasts tipped in dark rose... the flat stomach... the slender shapely legs. Her long dark hair was hanging in limp curls down her back.

He hoped she hadn't noticed the way he was staring... or the fact that his pants were becoming confiningly tight...

"Sorry..." she said slightly smugly, the mischievous look on her face saying she wasn't sorry at all. "The hot water in my shower isn't working so Cissy said I could use yours" she said casually.

He swallowed hard. "That's quite all right" he said rather hoarsely.

"Pass me a towel?" she said nonchalantly, holding out her hand. He quickly passed her a fluffy white towel from the shelf. She rubbed her long dark sopping curls vigorously for several moments before finally wrapping the towel around her body.

Her dark eyes skimmed over his slender, slightly muscled torso and a lascivious grin flickered over her pretty, delicate features. She gave him a cheeky wink as she breezed past him and left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Dangerous Games

Chapter 2 – Dangerous Games

Lucius Malfoy was walking down the hallway leading to the dining room. He was on his way to dinner.

As dinner was a rather formal affair at Malfoy Manor he had dressed for in a dress shirt and crisp black pants.

Bellatrix appeared at the end of the hall as he started to walk down it. Her long dark hair was its usual crazy, sexy mess. She was considerably more clothed than the last time he had seen her. Yesterday... in his bathroom. The memory made him very aware that the low cut, black dress she was wearing did not do justice to what was underneath.

'Hello Lucius" she purred as she drew closer, a mischievous smile sliding over her face. "Bellatrix" he said crisply, going to walk past her into the dining room.

Before he could she stepped in front of the door, blocking his path. "What are you doing" he asked through gritted teeth. "I want a word..." she said imperiously. "How about 'move'?" he said cheekily. She chuckled, a crazy but strangely sensual sound. "How about 'no'" she said smugly, not budging.

"What do you want?" he said mock-resignedly. "Hmmm..." she said, pretending to consider the matter. "What do I want..." she continued, stepping forward slightly and running her hands slowly up his chest.

"I don't think so" he said quietly but firmly, inwardly cursing her for doing this to him. It would so easy... too easy... to give into her advances. She was incredibly tempting. And it was really hard to think with her so close...

She took half a step closer, leaning in so her lips were by his ear. "I saw you looking yesterday..." she whispered. "I... I wasn't looking..." he said unconvincingly. "Liar" she hissed smugly, the wicked grin never leaving her face.

"If you weren't looking..." she said in a low, husky voice. "Then how do you explain... the bulge..." she continued, her hand reaching down to cup him though his pants. ".. I saw... in your pants" she finished smugly, letting him go.

"Don't..." he said, his voice telling her he was very tempted. "Don't what..." she whispered... walking half a step closer...hands gripping the front of his shirt. "This" he said firmly. "Why not?" she said in whisper that managed to sound seductive and petulant.

"You know why not" he said reprovingly. "Do I?" she said teasingly, inching even closer. Her lips were inches from his.

"Bella..." he said warningly. "Yes?" she whispered.

Her eyes drifted half closed and her lips parted slightly as she started to close the short distance between them... and he could help leaning in himself...

Just as their lips were about to meet they heard the click of heels along the hallway around the corner

They pulled apart a split second before Narcissa came into view.

"Sorry I'm late" she said cheerily as she smoothed her pale-blue cocktail dress, completely unaware that the sexual tension between her husband and her sister was thick enough to cut with a knife.

She grabbed Lucius's arm, leading him into the dining room. His eyes fell briefly on Bella's face. She was smirking self-satisfiedly as she followed them into the dining room.

There were a lot of Death Eater's seated around the table when they walked in. Only a few seats were available at the long table and no three seats together.

Bella and Cissy took the two seats on the other side of the table and Lucius took the seat that was left... directly opposite Bella.

He made an effort to avoid her mischievous gaze as he slid into his seat.

A tiny wrinkled old house elf scuttled around the table pouring red elf-made wine into the silver goblets that were being held out.

When Bella's was filled she raised it to her lips and took a sip. Then she put it down. Lucius couldn't help watching as she slowly and deliberately licked the crimson liquid off her lips. Luckily Naricissa didn't notice her sister was looking at her husband like something she wanted to eat… even though she didn't sneaking glances at him all through the first course. He however was all too aware of her dark eyes boring in to him. He kept his eyes firmly on his plate as his ate, not wanting to see the heat in her gaze.

He knew if Narcissa hadn't arrived when she had he would have kissed her. He didn't want to think want she may have walked in on if she had got there just a little bit later.

Suddenly he felt something brush up against his foot.

Lucius visibly stiffened when he realized it was Bella's foot. He looked over at his sister in law. She was grinning wickedly at him in a way that told she was enjoying his reaction.

Her foot slid on top of his and started to rub it… slowly teasingly caressing it. He cleared his throat loudly and glanced at her warningly. Cissy was right there!

It was so damn difficult to resist when she was coming on to him like this. Just knowing that he could have her if he wanted to… that she wouldn't say no… was indescribably tempting. He couldn't get the image of her naked out of his head…

Her grin widened at the pained yet aroused look on his face and her foot started to slide slowly up his leg. His blue eyes widened and he shot her a don't-you-dare look. She didn't stop, her tongue flicking slowly over her lips as her foot continued to inch up his leg.

His eyes flicked to his wife. Luckily she was immersed in a conversation with Alecto Carrow… who was sitting on the other side of her from Bella. She was so busy laughing at something Alecto had said she hadn't noticed a thing.

His breathing sped up slightly as her foot traced along his thigh. Her expression was lustful and smug as she saw how much she was affecting him. He looked like he was struggling with himself, trying hard not to show how much he was enjoying what she was doing.

An almost inaudible groan left his lips when her foot slid between his legs, rubbing his cock through his pants. Fortunately no one but Bella heard it. She smiled like the cat who has got the cream and continued to tease him with her foot… rubbing mercilessly.

He bit his lip trying not to make a sound. It was so not helping that he kept getting mental images of things than her foot on his cock…

Lucius couldn't restrain a soft gasp when she pushed her foot into him, pressing in a way that felt damn good. Several people including Narcissa turned to look at him. She looked concerned at the pained look on his face.

"Darling are you ok?" she said gently. "Yes dear I'm..." he began. Bella chose that moment to press her foot into him again. He made a sound that was both pain and pleasure.

"…fine…" he said in a slightly higher voice than usual.

He swallowed hard. "You know I'm not actually feeling very well…" he said in a more normal voice. Most of the table was looking at him now. "I think I'd better go lie down."

"I'll bring you up some food later if your hungry" Narcissa said, still looking slightly worried. "That's would be lovely he said quickly.

He shoved his chair away from the table, stood up and turned around before anyone could see the huge bulge in his pants.

As he turned around he got the briefest glimpse of his sister in laws self-satisfied smirk.

Her crazy mocking laughter followed him as he bolted for the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Shall We Dance?

Chapter 3 – Shall We Dance?

For several days Lucius Malfoy made a valiant effort to never be alone with his sister in law.

When Narcissa reminded him about the party they were having the next evening he almost groaned. He knew it would give Bella the perfect chance to ambush him. Unless of course he didn't give her any opportunity to do so.

If he stuck by Narcissa like glue she wouldn't be able to make any overt attempts at seducing him. He was sure there would be plenty of subtle ones but nothing overt. And he thought he could handle subtle.

A sense of trepidation overcame him as he walked down towards the party in his best suit, Narcissa on his arm. She looked lovely with her long blonde hair pulled up in an elegant French twist, her strappy silver dress showing off her slender figure perfectly.

As he entered the large, luxurious living room he was told himself that he would stay near his wife the entire party. He didn't trust himself to behave if Bella managed to get him away form Cissy... or worse... managed to get him alone.

The party appeared to be in full swing. Most of the Death Eater's were there.... talking, drinking or listening to the music playing on the sound system. The house elf darted around the room... clearing empty wine glasses and fetching more wine for those who wanted it.

The Dark Lord was there, talking to a woman who had her back to Lucius. She was petite and slender, with long dark hair hanging in unruly waves down her back. A backless, silky, calf-length, emerald-green dress clung to lush curves. He stiffened slightly when he realized it was Bella. That hair... that figure... was unmistakable.

As if sensing his eyes on her she looked over her shoulder. A seductive smirk spread over her delicate features and she gave him a slow deliberate wink. With that she turned back to the Dark Lord.

He cleared his throat, dragging his eyes away from her with some difficulty.

"Some wine darling?" he said to Cissy, who smiled and chuckled softly. She knew her husband wasn't fond of social gatherings. What she didn't know was that it was her sister who was making him uncomfortable. He snapped his fingers and the house elf immediately appeared as his side as if summoned there by summoning charm. "Two glasses of Champagne" he said dismissively, waving his hand in a shooing motion. The house elf bowed and disappeared back in the crowd. Only a minute of so later the elf reappeared bearing a silver tray with two long-stemmed crystal wine flutes on it. "Any thing else master?" said the elf. "No that is all" he replied. The elf once again bowed and disappeared.

Narcissa sipped the drink daintily but he drained his in several long swallows.

As he finished the glass of wine Bella finished the conversation she was having with the Dark Lord and started to walk towards them. Her dark eyes were on him as she made her way through the crowd.

"How are my sister and brother-in-law this evening?" she said with a grin when she reached them. "Your sister is great" Cissy said with a smile. "Your brother in law however…" she continued with a mischievous glance at her husband. "Doesn't like parties much" she finished, genteel amusement in her voice.

Bella smiled; a wicked glint in her dark eyes. "Maybe he'd enjoy them more if he relaxed… let himself go… got a bit… tipsy…" she purred mischievously, passing him another glass of wine. Cissy chuckled, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "She has a point darling" she said gently. "It's a party… have some fun" she finished. Bella smirked knowingly at him.

"Yes, brother dear…" Bella said in that same purr. "Don't be so…" she continued, pausing at her eyes flicked downwards for the briefest instant. "Uptight" she finished suggestively. Cissy smiled, completely missing the lascivious note in Bella's voice.

"In fact…" Bella said in a tone that suggested she'd just had a wicked idea, "when you're done with that glass of wine… I insist you dance with me."

Lucius glared at Bella warningly but Cissy grinned at her sister like she thought it was a great idea. "I don't think so…" Lucius said quietly. "Oh come now darling. It's terrible manners to refuse a lady a dance" Cissy chimed in. Bella's smile widened.

Lucius looked at his wife beseechingly but she just smiled. "Go on…. I won't bite" Bella said seductively. He sensed an unspoken 'hard' on the end of the sentence. "Cissy…" he said reluctantly. "It'll be good for you" Cissy said matter-of-factly. "Besides… I can see Avery's wife… and she always has the best gossip…" she finished brightly.

She pecked him on the cheek and turned around, waving at someone he couldn't see.

He turned to his seductive, smirking, serpent of a sister in law.

Bella held out one hand. "Shall we dance?" she asked with a grin.

With a withering look he allowed her to lead him by the hand onto the dance floor, trying to ignore how smooth and soft the skin of her hand felt… the way her sweet dark dusky scent tickled his nostrils. She was exciting…seductive… dangerous.

A fast song started as she turned around, dark eyes taunting him.

A few steps brought them barely a body-width apart. She placed one of his hands on her waist with a lascivious smirk, taking the other in her hand.

"I know what you're doing" he whispered accusingly as they started to move around the area allocated as the dance floor, swaying to the beat. "You do, do you?" she said amusedly, the smirk still firmly on her lovely face.

"It's not going to work" he said cockily. "Really?" she purred, grinning as she came closer, her body almost touching his. He could feel the heat from her skin. Her hand trailed up his arm and over his shoulder till it was resting on the back of his neck. Large dark eyes were locked on to his… teasing… daring… tempting him.

He jerked her angrily… roughly, refusing to let her push his buttons. Surprise then satisfaction flickered over her face. He took control…stepping forwards forcefully, forcing her to dance backwards.

If she was going to tease he would damn well tease back. Two could play this game.

His body pushed into hers as he danced her backwards, making her eyes and her smile widen. They danced closely as the beat sped up, each one teasing each other with their eyes… with the closeness of their bodies.

He spun her into him, pressing the front of his body into the back of hers and enjoying her sharp intake of breath. Then he spun her out again before whipping her around in a circle.

Neither of them was aware that most of the room was watching them. Luckily Cissy, chatting animatedly with her friend on the other idea of the room… was also unaware. Unaware of the drama being played out on the dance floor. Not even when several people glanced her way, wondering if she was watching did she look over.

Bella let him go, her upper body falling back as he dipped her. Her arms snaked around his neck as her jerked her back up.

She pressed her body into his as he whirled her gracefully around to the music. The feeling of her gorgeous breasts pressed up against him distracted him for a moment and she grinned wickedly at the look on his face.

Their bodies moved in unison, closer faster as the music built to a crescendo. Every time he pushed… every time he teased… she did it back harder.

He dipped one more as the last bars of the song faded, one of her arms still around his neck, his lips inches from her cleavage. Her eyes met his and for a moment they shared a heated, passionate look.

Suddenly he became aware of the eyes on them. He straightened up, letting her go.

"You're not bad on your feet" he admitted wryly, a smile on his face that suggested he had enjoyed that more than he should have. She leaned in, going in for a sisterly hug. As her arms went around him she put her lips by his ear and whispered "I'm even better off them."

A Chesire-cat grin spread over her face at his expression. He looked like he was fighting the urge to pull her to him and kiss her breathless.

She smirked smugly at him as she let him go. "Thanks for the dance" she purred huskily.

With that she turned and breezed out the room, his eyes following her as she went.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Temptation

Chapter 4 – Fighting Temptation

Lucius Malfoy was heading down to his office for some peace and quiet. He couldn't concentrate to participate in the conversation over lunch and he wasn't hungry. He was relived but strangely disappointed Bella hadn't shown up at lunch.

His sister in law had been absent since the party the night before. It was lucky Narcissa hadn't seen them dancing. There already been several snide comments from different Death Eater's about the obvious chemistry between his and his sister-in-law.

He would put it out of his mind. Wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it… or worry it would reach Cissy's ears. Besides… as he told himself… he hadn't actually done anything wrong. All they had done was danced.

When he reached his office he slid the door open and walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the room wasn't empty. Perched on top of his desk, wearing a short black dress and stiletto heels was Bella. One long slender leg was crossed over the other, giving him a glimpse of lacy black underwear.

She looked incredibly, deliciously sexy… and incredibly tempting.

He cleared his throat loudly as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"he asked waspishly. She slowly uncrossed and crossed her legs, giving him a tantalizing gimpse of the black lace that did little to hide the bare skin underneath. "I think it more a matter of who I'm doing here…" she purred.

"Bella… you know I can't…" he said reprovingly, even as his cock started to stir in his pants at the thought of fucking her… right there on his desk. "I don't know anything of the sort…" she said seductively, sliding off the desk and walking towards him.

That damn dress clung to every curve as she walked toward him, hips swaying provocatively. Her cleavage was teasingly visible… the skin smooth and creamy.

"You're my sister in law…" he said pleadingly. "So?" she purred, stepping forward so she was inches from him.

"It would be wrong…" he said softly. She leaned in so her lips were by his ears. "You know you want to…" she whispered huskily.

As if of their own accord his hands slid around her waist. Her hands slid slowly up his chest and snaked around his neck. His hands slid to cup her ass, making her sigh very softly.

She took half a step closer, pressing the length of her body against his.

He groaned softly as he felt his body respond to her.

Suddenly he could no longer resist. He leaned in and crushed her mouth with his.

She kissed him back just as hard… just as passionately. Her soft lips were eager…fierce… hungry on his as she kissed him back.

He pressed his body hard against hers as he kissed her more deeply. The feeling of him stirring against her hip made her moan ever so softly into his mouth. She could feel desire coiling around the pit of her belly.

A soft moan escaped his lips as her lips caressed his. Her tongue slid inside his mouth, flicking over and playing with his. His hands wandered up her ribs to her breasts cupping them, rubbing gently then roughly… making her moan into his mouth.

She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him even closer. He could no longer think straight. The only thing in his mind was the feeling of her body pressed against him… her lips on his… and the ache in his cock.

The other leg wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up. He walked the few steps to the desk with her wrapped around him, the two of them still kissing feverishly.

He placed her on the desk, her legs still wrapped around his waist and her mouth still on his.

She released her legs from around his waist. His hand slid up her thigh to brush against the damp lace between her legs. She shuddered slightly as his fingers brushed her.

She retaliated by biting his lower lip, making him gasp softly.

Then her hands were on his belt… and she was swearing under her breath when she couldn't get it undone... and he was so hard it hurt… and all he could think about was the need to fuck her senseless…

Suddenly his eyes fell on a photo of Cissy on the wall and his stomach squirmed with guilt. What was he doing? He was married. This was his wife's sister!

He let her go and took half a step backwards.

The look on her face was dangerous… eyes asking what he was doing. "Don't stop" she hissed at him. "I have to" he said firmly. "Do it…" she hissed seductively, wriggling closer to him. He started to lean in for a moment but then he jerked back. He took several steps back, trying to clear his lust-clouded mind.

"No!" he said decisively, as much to himself as to her. She glared at him, dark eyes flashing angrily.

He slowly backed up towards the door, taking deep breaths. If looks could kill Lucius would surely have been dead before he left the room.

In the hallway he took several long minutes to compose himself. It wouldn't do to be seen in his current state.


	5. Chapter 5 Checkmate

Chapter 5 – Checkmate

Lucius Malfoy was practicing chess… as he often did on quiet evenings. Narcissa was away for the evening and his seventeen year old son Draco was away at Hogwarts.

Of course there was one thing he could do that would be far more fun than chess but he wouldn't think of that. It was dangerous to even think such thoughts when he had come so close to giving into her the other day. His sister in law was a temptation he was finding harder and harder to resist.

He dragged his attention back to the game he was playing. He was playing himself. "Knight to H3" he said to the white knight. It moved in an L-shape, smacking the bishop on the head that had been occupying that space. The dazed bishop dragged itself of the board.

"Queen to E5" he said clearly. The black queen moved slowly across the board till she was in the perfect position to trap the King. No piece could take her… and the King was in check. Not only was he in check but there was no move that would bring him out of check… no move that would not put him in a position to be taken by another piece.

"Check and mate" said Lucius with a smile.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, too heavy to b the house elf but lighter than a man's. A woman. For a moment his stomach tensed in excitement and dread at the thought it might be Bella.

The door slid open. Wearing a silky ice-blue dressing-gown, her long blonde hair cascading in loose waves down her back, was Cissy. He smiled warmly at the pleasant surprise. He hadn't expected her back form her friends for at least a few more hours.

"You're home early" he said as he got to his feet. "It turned out to be a rather dull dinner party so I decided I'd rather spend some time with my husband" she said with a smile. His smile widened. He really did love his wife.

She walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her waist as she kissed him, firstly softly…then hard… her lips parting his. He sighed softly into her mouth. God, it had been a long time since she had kissed him like this… and it felt damn good.

Cissy broke the kiss with a smile, her arms still draped loosely around his neck.

"Missed me did you?" he said teasingly, stroking her sides through the silky fabric of the dressing gown. "Oh yes…" she purred, a heat in her blue eyes he hadn't seen in a long time.

He grinned. It had been too long since he slept with his wife. As much as he loved her they had shared a bed only a handful of times since his escape from Azkaban. Over a year ago now.

He pulled her closer as her hands wandered down his chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He let her go for a moment so she could slide his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She pushed him gently in the direction of the bed, kissing him again. By the time they got to the bed he had pulled off his pants and underwear. She eyed his swollen cock hungrily. He started to undo the tie of her robe, grinning lasciviously to find there was nothing under it but her.

He sat down on the bed as she slid the robe off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet.

She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. He moaned softly into her mouth as she started to kiss his neck… his cock responding to her attentions. She gasped softly at the feeling of him getting hard for her. Cissy leaned in to nip his neck, sharply enough to make him shudder. A moan escaped his lips but at the same time he had the strange feeling something wasn't quite right…

Then her hand closed around his cock and all thoughts of his wife not acting quite like her self vanished. She caressed and fondled him mercilessly, making him harden in her hand. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her hand on him. It was just what he needed…

Then she was leaning in to lick and nibble at his neck… hand still massaging his cock… her long dark hair tickling his skin…

'_Wait… dark?' _he thought. '_Cissy is blonde…'_

His eyes went wide as he got a look at her hair… which was getting darker and curlier. Her eyes too were turning a dark brown … her features becoming more delicate… the cheekbones more pronounced… the chin sharper… her breasts fuller…

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting there on his lap, completely naked, her hand still on his cock.

"Bella!" he sad in a shocked voice. "Yes… me" she said smugly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

His blue eyes were at the same time angry and aroused. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. Alone… naked… and with a cock that was aching… begging for release. Damn her.

He growled as he pushed her off him onto the bed. She landed on her front, cackling in that high, crazy strangely erotic way of hers. He groaned as he realized he couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her now. The tension between them was just too intense.

But he'd be damned if he'd let her be in control.

She gasped as he crawled across the bed so his body was stretched out above hers. He nipped the back of her neck, making her moan and wriggle her hips closer to his. Just seeing the effect he had on her was making him even harder in anticipation.

She stiffened under him, biting her lip as he rubbed the head of him again her damp heat. "I want it in me…" she whispered huskily.

Finally he did what she wanted, pushing himself all the way inside her with one smooth stroke. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a cry of pleasure escaped as he entered her, the sound mingling with his deep groans.

He withdrew nearly all the way and then pushed all the way back in, hips slamming into hers. Her spine arched and a deep moan escaped her lips. He moaned too as he felt her tightening around him. God she was tight… and deliciously wet… the sensation of her wrapped around him…all of him…was amazing.

He moved in long slow strokes that had her breath coming in ragged gasps, her body wiggling backwards to take more of him in as he moved in and out of her. His breath was coming faster too and his skin was already slick with sweat.

She rocked her hips in short, fast motions that had him moaning his pleasure. The friction felt amazing on his throbbing cock.

He increased the pace of his thrusting, moving his body in sync with hers. She moaned in pleasure and delight as their bodies met hard and fast.

Bella's long curly hair fell either side of her face. Her lips were parted and her dark eyes were heavy lidded. Her hands were tightly gripping the rumpled covers of the bed.

He couldn't believe how amazingly, mind-numbingly good it felt. Every sound she made, every shiver…shudder…spasm of her body…every movement of slick, warm flesh against his cock increased his pleasure.

She was the most beautiful, crazy, seductive, maddening and completely alluring woman he had ever met. Everything about her… from her dark eyes… to her crazy laugh… to her husky purr of a voice captivated him. Made him want her more than he'd ever want anyone in his life. Not even his wife.

He could feel the delicious pressure between his legs building up to what was sure to be an explosive orgasm. He felt himself start to lose control… staring to lose his rhythm as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly he couldn;t restrain himself. She gasped as he took her as hard and fast as he could, each rough deep thrust hitting that spot inside her perfectly.

She shuddered, spasmed, convulsed around him as she inched closer and closer to her climax, every delicious movement of him inside her threatening to push her over the edge.

He loved seeing her losing control… seeing her senseless, delirious with pleasure… loving what he was doing to her.

A few more thrusts was all she need to push her other the edge… hips writhing… bucking… back arched and head thrown back as she screamed her pleasure.

Her orgasm spilled over to him, arching his back and tearing a deep groan form his throat as he had his release deep inside her.

She shuddered a few more times before going still.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling off her onto the bed.

Neither of them could move or speak in the aftermath, but the blissful, satisfied look on Bella's face told him just how much she'd enjoyed it.

As they lay tangled in the sheets of his bed there was only thought in his mind. She had won the game.

Check and mate.


End file.
